Kathree poetry
by rcf1989
Summary: As it sounds. I love writing stories but from time to time, I write poems as well. Sometimes they'll be from Bree or Katherine's POV, others general, at times it would be easy to guess the feeling i.e. hurt, happy, sad, betrayed...
1. It's Over Now Katherine's POV

**It's over now – Katherine's POV**

You say it's over

And you love me

You don't call me when you're sober

Just when you're drunk and you need me

To be with you and I can't as I'm broken

This is not what we meant it to be

But it seems we're no longer what we wanted

I see you and I want to cry

You touch me and I just die

When you kissed me I smiled

And now I just want to hide

It's over now you say

And to my door you came again

I had a fight, please let me in you beg

As an idiot I do let you come and stay

Another loving night

Our game we do start

And in the early morning

You left me heartbroken

I'm sorry, but I still love you

I want to be with you

And you don't even know what you want

So I'm just gonna go

You take me and leave me

And take me again to leave me once more

I can't handle it anymore, my love

I'll always be forever yours

Don't you dare to forget

As in my heart your mark you made

If you love me come for me

Or even stop me before I go

And if you do not

Then thanks for what we had

Too bad it's over now


	2. It's Over Now Bree's POV

**It's Over Now // Bree's POV**

I love you

But I can't be with you

I'm married and this wrong

And our love is just so strong

Being away from you is killing me all along

I didn't want it to end

I was forced to do so

It's all what he said

"You're a cheater and everyone will know"

I don't care if I'm a sinner just for you

All feels just so good

Lying in your arms and wipping my tears away

You now all I want is just stay

I know I said "it's over now"

But it's not, I can't make it come to an end

What we have is a forbidden love

I can't leave it this way

I read your letter

And it broke my heart

I see you loading everything in the car

I have to something and it will a bit later

You're inside your house

So now I get out

I walk along the lane

And wait for you at the end

You're now leaving

Untill you see me

You stop the engine in wonder

Just a few inches before running me over

I open the door and get you out here

You wonder what I'm doing

Yet you know why I'm there

"I can't be without you" my eyes are saying

Everyone's starring

And with their eyes set on us

I kiss you as you're the only reason

I can live in this prison

We're everyone's gossip

But it's worth it

And all I tell you is this

"Take me with you

Or stay here with me

I'm yours forever more"

You kiss me

And taking my hand

You walk with me to the other side of the car

You open the door inviting me in

And gladly I take a seat

You get in again

Right after you start the engine we leave

No doubts, no second thoughts

A new life ahead for both of us

"Do you still think it's over now?"


	3. Always In My Mind

**Always In My Mind**

Since we met you're always in my head

No matter what I do or say

You're there like a goddamn dry blood stain

Is it so hard to get you out of my mind?

Competing with each other

Just to know who can be the best

Well no, the perfect girl

The new queen of the lane

A second we're best friends

And the next one dead the other one we want to see

Frenemies we're said to be

But who cares when you're stuck inside my head?

Get the hell out!

The more I say it

The more you stay

Can't you just simply leave my thoughts?

This is driving me insane!

Do I hate you?

No, I do not

Do I love you then?

Oh Lord, that's even worse!

Between love and hate there's a thin line

And it seems we're somewhere in between

Nor love nor hate it's something we just can get

I guess that's why you're always in my mind


	4. Car Crash

**Car crash**

Early in the morning the phone rings

It wakes me up wondering who is it at this time

"Mrs Mayfair?" They ask in the other side

I say it's me trying to identify who is calling me

As soon as I hung up all I want to do is cry

And I don't even know why

I wished that never happened

I hoped it was something I dreamed

But I was wrong, it was true

Hitting me through and through

I didn't know what to do

Nor even what should I say

Or even think for that matter

"Why did she want me there?" I asked to myself

She could have wanted any other of her friends

Or even her husband or her kids

But no, it had to be me

I get in the car and drive to the hospital

There I ask for whoever called me

And then is when I knew why she wanted me

I'm the only one who could understand it

The one who has gone through part of it

The one who would pick up all the pieces

In the car crash, she wasn't alone

Andrew was with her and he died

Long before the fired hit them

She was burnt, her precious porcelain skin...

It was still there but with terrible marks

To remind her what happened

I waited for what seemed hours

Though there were just minutes

And each of them was killing me until

I was allowed to see her

I sat by her side

And she told me what she remembered

Which I later joined with all I knew at the time

At some point I laid with her

She was crying, she was missing him terribly

I took her in my arms, carefully

I didn't want to hurt her anymore

Her grieving was enough

To make her even go through some more

I put her closer to me

Moved by only Lord knows what

I kissed her forehead and whispered

"We're gonna get through this together

Don't make the mistake I did

Or you'll feel just like me

And regret for not telling anyone, forever."

Then that's when she told me she wanted me there

As I've been through all that and knew how it feels

To lose a child and bury her, well him in this case

Later she regreted yelling to him in the car and yet

She knew the last thing he said was "I love you mom."

That even made my cry

Though the worse came when I told her

"Imagine it could have been you

Think of what I'd feel if you were the one dead

Knowing the last I told you was

'Go to hell and mind your own business'

When you just wanted to help me

Do you know how I would feel if it had been you

Dying at that car crash?"


	5. Stoned Heart

**Stoned Heart**

Somewhere deep inside

You cut me like a knife

You really betrayed me

And say you didn't hurt me

If it doesn't hurt, why am I like this?

Why do I feel like I'm not made of steel?

I know words can hurt and this what you see

But what did I do to you make me feel

This constant and inner pain which seems to me

Endless and eternal?

Was it something I said?

Was it something I did?

Or something I didn't say or do?

Why just can't you tell me?

You may think it's funny

But you see ice queens have feelings

You know it better than anyone

As you're one yourself

You know we hide to cry

You know we hate the weakness in our eyes

We have to be cold and distant, and more when

We've been hurt and why? To never learn

As everytime we just let someone else closer

To kill us even slower

Life is hard and more if you feel

A thousand cold needles in your chest

Everytime you breath

You don't even know how much you hurt me

After all, we know how to fake everything

Especially being perfect

But you should know you're killing me

All along with your manners

I guess we'll fix this

Just like any other day

And pretend it never happened

That's just what you do when your friend

Has a stoned heart.


End file.
